fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Lilica
' to Bob in "The Year 781: Blue Pegasus"}} Karen Lilica was a Mage who belonged to the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as being a famed Celestial Spirit Mage and former owner of Aries and Loke. She was killed by Angel from the Oración Seis Guild. Appearence Karen has brown eyes and green hair that is usually put back by a blue hat with white-colored Blue Pegasus's symbol and like most of the female characters, she also has large breasts. Karen's member stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen and the color is blue. She wears a long furry red coat with light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top. She also uses a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes. History She was introduced as a beautiful member of Blue Pegasus and one of the Celestial Spirit Mages; however, she was very conceited to her Celestial Spirits, thinking of them more as tools and slaves than living beings. Her guild master, Bob, warned her that she would suffer should she continue abusing her spirits. However, these warnings fell on deaf ears as Karen believed one of her spirits, Aries, had told on her. Karen wanted to punish Aries by forcing her to remain in the human world for seven days, which would have killed her, but, Leo suddenly switched places with her. He demanded that Karen terminate the contracts she had with both spirits due to her abuse and stated that no other spirit was willing to work with her. Karen, however, refused and tried to close his gate, but Leo was much more strong-willed and powerful than she thought. Moreover, Leo being in the human world prevented Karen from summoning any other Celestial Spirits. Leo waited at some nearby ruins to see if Karen would give into his demands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 3-14 After ten days, Karen tried to talk the weakened Leo into returning, but he stubbornly refused as did she to his demands. Thirty days afterwards, Karen pleaded with him, but Leo saw through her lies, which prompted her to stomp on him. She proclaimed that once he was gone, she would be free to summon Aries and treat her ten times worse. Then, three months passed, and Leo was feeling more used to the human world. However, during this time, Karen died during a mission because she tried summoning a second Celestial Spirit for battle but could not do so successfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 It is revealed later that Karen was killed by a female Oración Seis member, Angel, who took Aries and all her other Celestial Spirits from her. It is also revealed that Hibiki was her (if not one of her) lover(s).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 3 Synopsis Loke arc As Loke was forgiven by the Celestial Spirit King, he sees a vision of her (possibly her spirit) smiling at him before vanishing, indicating that following her death, she has finally learned the lesson Loke was trying to teach her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Karen is one of the few known celestial Mages in the series. She was a rather popular and powerful Celestial Spirit Mage as suggested by Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 14-15 However, she was not strong enough to summon more than one celestial spirit at a time, which led to her death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 14 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 18 Weapons & Items Gold Keys: *'Loke', Summon The Lion, LeoFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 11 *'Aries', Summon The Ram, AriesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 6 Quotes *''"Wha? They're my spirits, I should be able to do whatever I want with them."'' Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 7 *''"Oh, you underestimate me. Besides, you ought worry about yourself first. A spirit who remains for seven days straight. I wonder how she'll look afterwards?"'' Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 9 Major Battles *Karen Lilica vs. Angel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Deceased